Milk and Two Sugars
by OhParadise
Summary: Tobias Eaton is a 24 year old Lawyer, working in the infamous Dauntless Law Firm of Chicago. After being fired from his job in New York for use of illegal drugs, he seeks homage in Chicago for rehabilitation. However, he finds a new drug. A drug called... Love? Who would have guessed that a Barista like Tris Prior could ever an impact on a man known as the 'Wolf of the Court? T-M.
1. Chapter 1

**(I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for my inactivity of late, but I'm back with a new story to kick start my new spell of writing)**

* * *

 ** _Tobias_**

"Aaaaand... Coffee break!" My best friend Zeke Pedrad announces, tapping his hand down on the bell.

"Sweet! Already? I thought this shift would never end" His younger brother, Uriah, jumps out of from behind his office chair and pulls a leather coat over his shirt and tie.

"Are we going down to Shauna's cafe, Zeke?" Will asks from the desk next to my own.

"If you all want to!" He responds, and we leave the law firm.

My name is Tobias Eaton, and I work at the Dauntless Law Firm in Chicago, IL. It's only my first week on the job, after being fired from my last job as a lawyer back in New York. My friends you just saw there? My Law school buddies from back in the day when I... actually needed to go to law school. I got fired for my addiction. Cocaine. Not on the level of my ability in the courtroom. You see so far in my career, I've lost a grand total of 4 cases. That's why, three hours after I was fired back in New York, Zeke reached out to me and got me a job here with him in Chicago.

Currently, I'm living in a two bedroom apartment with Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna. They were kind enough to take me in while I find my own place. I mean I can afford something, not a scratch on my place in New York but enough to see me get by until I figure out where I want to settle down. So far, I've been reunited with the other two guys. Zeke's brother Uriah and my other buddy Will. You see, I find it quite outstanding that it works out like this. Zeke has two best friends, and Shauna has two best friends and they managed to set all 4 of them up. Not with eachother, obviously, but Uriah is currently dating Marlene and Will, Christina. I had the pleasure of attending the hottest bar in Chicago with the 6 of them, and it was fire. But... I had no luck making it 8. It just stayed at 7.

Shit.

* * *

"So how far away is Shauna's cafe, Zeke? It feels like forever" I ask him as we walk down the busy street.

"Not too far, dude chill! I'm the head legal representative at the firm, they wont mind if you're with me when we're 10 minutes late or so" He chuckles

"Asshole" Uriah teases. You'd think that Zeke being 24 and Uriah 22 they wouldn't argue like 5 year old siblings. Oh how wrong you would be.

"You're adopted, shut up" He responds

"Mom doesn't love you, I win" Uriah fights back

"Yeah but she doesn't love you either, Uriah. She loves me the most" Will jokes and the brothers give him a playful glare

"What is your obsession with our mom?" Uriah retorts

"Your mom has the nicest booty I have ever seen on a fine lady her age. If I wasn't in love with Chris, you'd be calling me daddy" He boasts and Zeke gives him an elbow to the side

"I hate you" Uriah says with a wife grin

"Hey Tobias, it's only round the corner from here" Zeke lets me know and I run a hand through my hair. I had a girl compliment me in the bar the other night saying how much it looked like Leo DiCaprio's in the Wolf of Wall Street. I mean... It isn't that short yet but I'll take it!

"Are you guys just getting coffee or are we getting food too? She does do food right, Zeke?" I ask

"Of course she does food, asshole. She even has a whole section of the menu dedicated to me!" Uriah answers for his brother

"I don't get it. You eat more food in a sitting than I do in a week, how aren't you morbidly obese yet?" I laugh

"All in the genes, brother" He flexes his muscles in a comical way and I roll my eyes, despite Will's laughter

"Don't encourage him!" Zeke sighs.

* * *

Zeke opens the door lightly with his fingertips and we all enter into the spacious cafe. I marvel in it's delicious décor, and take in the sights of the wooden encased glass cupboard, and the oakwood floors and the tree stumps for chairs... shit! This place is amazing!

"Dude..." I gasp

"Vintage, right?" Zeke laughs as he knocks loudly on the bar "Shaunaaaa I need coffee baby!" He sings, and his girlfriend emerges from around the corner of the bar.

"Hey doofus!" She smiles warmly at her man, leaning over the bar and kissing him. "Table for four?" She asks

"Yeah, yeah!" Zeke says whilst I watch Uriah and Will walk off to find their own girlfriends. You see, they all work here. Chris, Shauna, Marlene. They all grew uptogether here in Chicago, and they all stayed close friends. To the point where they even opened up a cafe together. Goals, right?

"Okay, tables over there, I'll walk over with you guys incase you get lost" Shauna jokes, leading myself and Zeke to the secluded booth in the back of the cafe.

"I'll bring you a waitress and menu's over in just a sec, just give me a wave. I'm sure you will, Zeke" She winks and I take a seat next to the window, looking out over the bustling city.

"So, how is the Flamini case coming along?" He asks me

"I have enough evidence to prove him innocent, but if you ask me I don't think he is." I admit with a laugh

"And how is that?" Zeke asks me, puzzled.

"The guy has a history of crime, hit and runs and various thefts. Violent tendancies incriminated him for 2 years back in 2011, so who's to say he won't kill some random guy for a little extra cash?" I ask Zeke.

"True, but he hired you to represent him, you can't turn around and announce him guilty and then snatch the cash from his hands. You have the evidence, it isn't your place to get involved with the plaintiff party. Just try and help the guy out. Who knows? You might be wrong" He nudges my arm.

"Yeah, fat chance" I joke, pretending to be cocky.

Uriah and Will finally come back to the table, and then Christina comes over with the menu's.

After we finish looking through them, we order the food. I decide on a small dish of Mac and Cheese, Will gets a ham baguette, Zeke and Uriah go halfs on a steak. Well. Zeke has a mouthful and Uriah has the rest.

"And that will be all?" Christina finishes scribbling down the writing, and looks back up "I'll send over the waitress soon to get your coffee orders. It's her first day on the job, so no teasing or jokes or I'll have your heads on pikes outside on the picnic tables. Especially you, Tobias" She adds and we all laugh.

What? My way of flirting is teasing...

* * *

After eating our food, we decide having a short break whilst we wait for the coffee's, and talk business for a while, exchanging stories of past cases we worked on. I tell them about a case I once had back in New York, and about the man who was dubbed the 'Brooklyn Banger' because after he murdered his victims, he would set off hundreds of dollars worth of fireworks in the area so the police could find them. He messed up though, because they found his stash of fireworks with two multiple fingertip samples on. Many different people, however. The Brooklyn Banger, also known as Charles Nuffield was the leading suspect, and it was my job to use the incriminating evidence to bring him down in the courtroom. I sent the whole booth into hysterics when I told them the reaction of Charles Nuffield when the Judge sent him down. He burst into tears, begging for his mother as he pissed all over the defendents stand in fear.

"Guys, this is Tris Prior, our new waitress here at the Strathmore Spring Cafe" Shauna introduces us to a girl who's face doesn't first catch my eye. I first satrt down at her shoes, the black flats that are filled with her feet. Covered in black tights, I slide my eye's up to her tight fitting black skirt, not registering what Shauna is saying. Something about how she was extremely close with Tris. They were neighbors throughout high school but they went to different school's altogether. _Some bullshit like that_ I think as I roam upwards, covering my stubbled face with my hand as I look at her white buttoned shirt that modestly shows the outline of her boobs. Her blonde locks fall down, tracing the lines of her neck, which doesn't stand all that high due to her small height.

Finally, reaching her face I see her. Tris Prior. A figment of true beauty. She has that look about her, a look where I can tell she's beautifully classy, yet she has that high-school prettyness that never actually left her. I realise that her hair wasn't even loose down at her neck, but in reality it's in a fishtail plait that was strung down, instead of being left to cover her back, and instead adds even more to marvel at down the front.

"Tobias. Dude. T!" Will nudges me, and my cheeks burn like embers when I realise I was staring.

"How do you want your coffee, Sir?" Tris asks me in a heavenly, yet seemingly nervous voice.

"I... Um... Milk and two sugars, please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys! Huge support left on the last chapter, keep it up! Loving the hype. I hope you all enjoy this slightly longer chapter... Hopefully. Thank you to Sashimiatlaw for clearing a lot of facts up with me! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 _ **Tobias**_

"I...Um...Milk and two sugars please?" Uriah and Zeke mimic me in a highpitched voice, almost as if they were singing it.

"Of all the things you could have said... You choked and said... That" Will seethes in through his teeth and lands an arm over my shoulders.

"I hate you all." I moan.

"Just wait until the guys back at the firm hear abou-"

"You dare. I will end your life" I threaten Uriah, cutting him off mid sentence

"Ooh, fiesty one we have!" Will guffaws, joined by the Pedrads

"Dude... She's coming back shut up" I say, making awkward eye contact with her from across the cafe, watching her carry a tray of cups.

"Two Cappucino's?" She asks, Will and Uriah nod their signals and she places them down in front of them one by one.

"One black?" She asks, but placing it down infront of Zeke... Of course knowing my order.

"And... Milk and two sugars" She places it down at the foot of the table, and gently slides it over to where I sit

"Thank you so much" I look up and smile, revealing the ice white teeth I so proudly possess.

"My pleasure" She smiles back down at me, and I send a death stare to Zeke who sits opposite me, cheeks puffed out wide and red, holding in the hysterical laughter he so desperately wants to reveal. I kick him in the shin and he explodes hot air over my face, and the other guys unite in a chorus of demonic chuckling.

"I apologise on behalf of my dickwad pals, they'll be returning back to the sick ward soon after I'm done beating down on their asses" I sarcastically cock my head and Tris and she loves it, tipping her head back with high pitched laughter, then covering her mouth with the back of her hand in a shy display of hilarity.

She brings her laughter down to a cute giggle, that is drowned out by the bellowing of my companions. "Enjoy your coffee, Tobias." She turns and takes leave back to her position behind the bar.

* * *

I look down at the black rolex I got for a gift from a past client of mine, and note that we're already 3 minutes late and we haven't even set back to the firm yet. "Um guys, Shouldn't we be heading back now? We're already late" I speak up after I drain the remainder of one of, if not the, nicest coffee I've ever tasted. _'The hell did she put in this shit?_ I laugh to myself.

"Chill Tobias, It's friday! Half the guys in there are already sipping out of their leather hip flasks. You know what they're like back there. The guys that sit higher up, shitting down below." Zeke finishes his own coffee.

"So, you?" Uriah pokes a finger at Zeke sarcastically.

"Do you want a pay decrease, boy?" He eyes him up like a pirate

"I'll tell Shauna" Uriah whines

"...Fine." Zeke lets it slide.

"Tobias is right, let's just go back now and then we can go out and party tonight." See. At least Will supports me.

* * *

"Eaton. My office, now." Mr. Max Ward instructs me. He's been more than welcoming to me since I started here, he even hailed me a prodigy. But now? He seems pissy!

I walk into his office that overlooks Chicago through huge glass panes for windows, elaborately decorated with stained art. "Mr. Ward, how can I help?" I ask him, closing the door behind me.

"Just Max, Tobias. Somebody of your calibre shouldn't look down on me, we are yet as equals here." He says, gesturing towards the soft padded chair that sits directly across from himself. I take a seat, and sit back into the black leather.

"Sure, Max." I reply with a laugh

"Now. Tobias. I was just reading through your resume here. It says you are yet to get your liscence in Chicago for Law. Why is this?" He asks me.

"Well.. I have a liscence in New Yo-" I say but he cuts me off.

"No no, I asked for why you don't have one here, not in New York" He snaps

"Well if you would listen I would tell you" I respond calmly, and he raises his eyebrows telling me to continue. "As you know, New York has the most respected and hardest Law exams in the whole of the United States of America. I thought that since I passed it over there, it wouldn't matter if I didn't have one in Chicago" I explain.

"Well it doesn't" He smiles evilly. "Congratulations kid. You have _fire_ in you. That's all I wanted to see. Fire. I've worked in this Law firm for 23 years of my life, kid. What are you, 24? You were just a little baby boy when I started here. And not once in my whole career has anybody stood up to me like you just did. And you didn't even tell me how it really was. I need that here. I need _you_ here. Look at the schmucks in there. Uriah Pedrad, a freaking halfwit. But... He knows his Law. You kid, you could go far in this world I need you to know that." He tells me.

"Um... Thanks Max. It mean's a lot, I really appreciate that" I smile with pride.

"That's why I need you to drop the case you're working on. Right now. Uriah can take it, you've done half the work for him anyway." He says and my eyes widen

"And what would you have me do, Sir?" I ask him

"You're getting a promotion already, son. You're moving up in the world, literally. Do you know which building sits next door?" He asks

"Sure. The Chicago PD." I say

"Correct. You're office will still be in this building so I can keep an eye on you. Keep you sane. You don't want to spend too much time with the cops... A wrong bunch" He jokes with a cackle. "You'll meet a detective over there by the name of Eric... I forget his second name. Just ask for Eric, they'll know who you mean. Word has it, he's the equivilant of you in the Police Dept. There's a case he needs your help on, you'll be working alongside him. Not for him, and if he dares to make you feel like that then I'll drop him from the case." He threatens him through threatening me.

"Interesting... Can I ask what the case involves?" I ask him.

"No you cannot, because I'm closing the firm for the rest of the day. Early finish, to celebrate the birth of my nephew." He stands and pulls his hip flask from his pocket and takes a long and hard swig. Still drinking, he uses his hand to signal for me to stand and then he removes it from his mouth. "I'll see you on Monday, Tobias." He says and I leave the room, and stand up on an empty desk.

"I bring good news from the land of Max!" I exclaim, and everybody drops what they are doing to look at me. "He wants us to leave early to celebrate the birth of his nephew! Be free!" I say and people rush out of the door like high schoolers on summer break.

* * *

"We like to drink with Eaton, 'cause Eaton is our mate! And when we drink with Eaton, he gets it down in eight...Seven...Six" Zeke, Uriah and Will begin the countdown, and I tip back the bottle of budweiser and try and beat it.

We're about to head out for the night, and we're at Zeke's place having pre drinks. Obviously since I'm living in their spare room I was the first to arrive, followed by Uriah and Will. We waited two hours for the girls to 'finish up back at the cafe' but in reality, they spent an hour and a half with make-up and hair.

The door swings open and Shauna enters. I stand up and greet her first, we hug. She finishes and greets the rest of the guys, and I'm already hugging Marlene in her place, giving her my hello's. She repeats the actions of Shauna, and Christina is the next in my arms and I give her a friendly squeeze like I did the rest of the girls.

I go to close the door, not realising there was another girl there too. I very luckily just tap her with the door, and when I realised what I've done I turn to look who it is.

"Hey Tobias" The dimples say it all. Tris Prior.

"Oh... Hi Tris" I beam. _Ha! Looks like we make it eight tonight_ I whisper in my head, being careful I don't actually whisper it like a complete and utter idiot.

I wait for her to brush past me, and I close the door gently behind her. I turn around and find they all sit on the huge 16 piece sofa that Zeke bought incase 'the parties get too wild, bruh' his voice echoes in my mind. They're all talking within themselves apart from Zeke who is grinning from ear to ear at me. I slowly shake my head in disbelief that he saw that extremly awkward moment. I send a pleading look at him and he catches it understandably, and plays it cool. Thank God! That could have gone either one of two ways... Thankfully the right one!

Zeke sits with an arm around Shauna on the outskirts of the sofa, Will and Chris sit in the middle not touching, due to being in different conversations. Next to them, Uriah and Mar who just have hold of eachothers hand. They both sit talking to Chris, Will talking to Zeke and Shauna.

I look at Tris who sits awkwardly at the end by herself, tapping away on her green iPhone 5c. I take a seat next to her, and cock a full bottle of Bud at her. "You in?" I ask, smiling at her politely.

"I don't drink beer, usually. How about _shots?_ " she narrows her eyes wildly... playfully at me.

I look at the centre table of the room, and spot the full bottle of Smirnoff Red in the middle. I reach over and grab it, along with two shot glasses. "I like shots" I do the same with my eye's back at her and she can't hold back a laugh.

As I pour our shots, she speaks up. "Oh, sorry I didn't text you before, I totally forgot because my phone died." She says, and I stare down with a confused look at the shot glasses.

Those jerkoffs! No wonder Zeke insisted on paying the bill! He wrote my freaking number down on the slip of paper. What do I do... what do I do?

"Oh... Um that's cool. I don't mind. I mean we aren't supposed to use our cell phones at the law firm unless it's for business related. I mean I probably can now that I got a promotion..." I wander off into thought

"Oh, you got promoted?" She asks inquisitively. She picks up both of the shots, handing me one and keeping another for herself. "To you" She says, and taps my glass.

"No no, It was your first day on the job today. You rocked it. To you." I say.

"Fine. I know how to settle this. To _us_ " she says, as we kick back the first shot of the night.

 **(Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry... I won't rush the FourTris. Much love! -Al.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Guys. First of all, please please please keep all this support coming. It's absolutely mindblowing seeing 1000 views from just 2 chapters! Loving it guys! Loving you! Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _ **Tobias**_

Did she just say to us? She just said that. Oh my giddy granddad... She just said it. What do I do? Fuck it, I'll kick back this drink before I do anything!

And that's what I do, slam the shot of vodka back and watch her do the same. I put the glass down, and my face twists into an unholy grimace.

"Gosh that is awful" I cover my mouth.

"You aren't quitting already, are you Tobias?" Tris asks me, clearly unnaffected by the Vodka I was so disgusted by.

"No. Not at all, I just don't think I'll be having too many more shots... Just beers for me please" I place a hand on my gut and she laughs at me, dropping her head back slightly.

"So Tobias, you need to tell me. What made you come back to Chicago all of a sudden?" She asks me and I panic again, not knowing if I can lie to her or not...

"I-um... I got into some trouble with my law firm back in New York. I guess I just wasn't living up to my potential or something" I lie to her face. She raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Oh. Just because Christina said something about how you were meant to be some sort of wonderkid in the courtroom?" She says and I smile, about to shrug it off before she adds. "What is it they're calling you in the papers? The bear of the court?"

"I think it's Wolf, actually. I don't know why, I've only won 3 cases so far" I say "Well I mean I haven't lost yet, so that might help" I tell her

"Yeah, but haven't you only been here for a few weeks? I don't think Uriah has even turned up to work 3 times in these past few weeks" She taunts Uri from the other side of the couch, and he looks up when he hears his name being mentioned. He shoots her a look as if to say _don't tell Zeke_ and she laughs her understanding.

"So guys, are we heading out to the club later or what?" Zeke stands up to ask, and we all fist pump the air in agreement, shouting at him to lead the way. "Okay, now I hear you. Drink up, people! For tonight... We party... In hell!" He shouts, placing his lips to the the neck of the budweiser and turns it upside down.

"In hell?" Tris whispers to me as everybody downs their drinks. Of course, we didn't have one because we took that vile shot of Vodka.

"He's just dramatic, chill, he'll be passed out within the hour" I wink at her and she takes it in good heart.

"Where first then, Tiger Tiger?" Will asks and Marlene nods with agreement.

"Tiger Tiger it is, then. Squad out" Uriah says, leaving the room in a crouched position, and holding has fingers up so they are shaped like a gun.

"What an idiot" Marlene laughs and Zeke guffaws

"I often wonder why you're with him, Marlene" Zeke shoots a joke her way but she puts it aside, ignoring Zeke and talking to Tris.

I make sure I'm the last to leave the apartment. I let them walk down the hallway, before I double back and run to my bedroom. I throw my pillow aside and pull out the tube of Cocaine from inside the pillowcase.

I'm going to freaking party tonight!

"Tobias?" I hear a soft, curious voice ask from behind me, standing in the doorway. I freeze, sliding the tube up the sleeve of my white buttoned shirt.

"Oh hey, Tris" I spin, charismatically turning to play the situation off like nothing suspicious is going on.

"What are you doing?" She asks, stepping aside so that I can leave my room. I turn, shutting the door behind me.

"I just forgot my phone, see?" I say, pulling it out from the pocket of my trousers.

"I see. I let the others go ahead and saw you weren't there. Coming?" She asks, and I place a hand in the pocket of my trousers. I let the tube of Coke slide into the pocket, and instead of taking my hand out of my pocket, I hold out my arm smile at her flirtatiously.

"Sure." I say, and she slides her arm inside of mine and we link arms, leaving the apartment.

That. Was. Close.

* * *

We arrive finally at the Tiger Tiger bar, and see a sizeable queue piling down the street. A huge man stands at the door, and I walk over to him confidently.

" Mr. Eaton." he says, and holds out his hand.

I slide a 20 dollar note into his hand he lifts the velvet rope, much to the disgust of the queue members. "Thank you, Al."

Tris pulls gently on the sleeve of my shirt and I turn slightly to look at her. "That was awesome" she gawps up at me and I grin

"I know, I felt so cool doing that" I wink

"I thought you were cool, but you instantly turned dork infront of my eyes" She teases and I stick my tongue out, tasting again the vodka from earlier.

We walk through the heavily packed club, and brush shoulders with the drunken party-goers. Continuing on through, we find Shauna, Will, Christina and Marlene sat in a lounge, which shelters us ever so slightly from the bouncing rave music. I let Tris take her arm out of mine, and I pull my hand out of my pocket. As I pull mine up, the backs of our hands gently brush, causing us to make eye contact.

"You're awkward" She laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Where are the brothers of shame?" I ask Will as I sit down next to him, Tris leaves me for Christina.

"Getting the first round of shots in" He tells me, and I fake being sick

"Shots? Please no..." I moan, making him laugh. I think back to the snow in my pocket, and use the toilet as an excuse to go and do it. "Hey dude, I'll be right back, toilet break" I say and he turns to Christina and Tris, who are locked in conversation about some oh so juicy by the looks of things.

I push open the door of the toilet and find a bouncer inside. "Hey, Ed" I say, and he holds out his hand, knowing why I came in here. You see, with the bouncers in Tiger Tiger I can hand them a simple note of money and I get anything I want. It does help that I don't take them to court for importing Absynthe, an illegal alcohol, and slipping it into the drinks of people who have already had too much. It kills them off so to say, stops them from spending so much money. So essentially, they're spiking people's drinks. It's sort of a mutual favour, but the money I pay them is for their silence.

I shake hands with him, holding yet another 20 dollar note, and allowing him to take it. "You in?" I ask, retrieving the glass glass tube from my pocket and holding it between my thumb and middle finger.

"Not tonight, . I need to drive home" He tells me, holding up one palm and keeping the other arm slid across his slender framed body.

"Of-course" I say, smiling and revealing teeth as white as the substance I'm about to inhale. "You give Myra my love. Now spot me" I tell him, and sprinkle out the Cocaine onto the granite surface. I bend over, and press a finger up against my left nostril, and viciously inhale in, pulling my head up quickly.

"Gah, shit!" I shake my head from side to side frantically, feeling the buzz instantly kick in. I look at myself in the mirror, and wipe away the remains of the Coke and a the tiniest speck of blood that trickles down to the top of my lip.

"Have a nice night, " Edward smiles, opening the door for me.

I can feel it working my system as usual, honing my reflexes and making me feel... focused. Alert to my surroundings. I run fingers frantically through a full head of hair that one day I hope to keep, not to allow it to recede like Will's seems to be doing. I snap my neck left and see my group of friends, looking over to me. I join them at the table.

"What took you so long? Did you fall in or something?" Uriah and jokes and our friends join him

"Gotta go when you gotta go!" I shout, picking up my shot.

The others do the same, picking up the white liquid from the tray of 8 shots. I stand, inviting the others to join me. "Let's get _drunk_ " Tris announces, looking devilishly into my eyes. I look back into hers, and we all kick back the alcohol.

* * *

11 shots later, and I find myself slumped in the exact sofa we started the night in. Back in Zeke's apartment. This time, I have Tris sat closer to me. The others, the 'lovers' as Tris and I now call them, all went their seperate ways. Uriah and Marlene back to Uriah's place. Will and Christina go back to Christina's parents' home.

"Tobias, your freckles are so cute" Tris laughs, covering my face with her hand, and pushing my head back.

"I think you- you're a lying, Priorrrrrrr" I slur, the effects of Cocaine and Blue Goose vodka messing up my brain far too much.

"Why would I lie about them being cute?" She mocks me, knowing I'm in a humiliatingly drunk stage. She doesn't know about the... better drugs of course.

"Because you're just a-" Hiccup, sorry. "Gobshite. A _beautiful_ gobshiiiite" I smile, sliding onto the floor from the couch.

She slides down next to me, sitting under my arm. "Tobias Eaton, did you just call me beautiful?" She asks me, with a cunning grin that just reads that she knows she's winning.

"No. Liars! Alien... liars..." I say, opening my eyes wide and then crunching them closed, hard, so that the darkness turns purple.

"Am I beautiful or an Alien, make your mind up" She giggles, pulling out her phone and pointing the camera in my direction.

"I will fight you" I try my best to put a straight face on, raising a finger and pointing it at her face. I point it so closely infact, I start touching the tip of her nose. "You have soft noses" I laugh like a child.

"I'll win" She teases, just before tapping away on her phone and dropping it into her back.

"Noooooo" I complain

"Come on big guy, lets get you to bed" Tris says, using all of her strength to at least get me to sit back up on the sofa.

"Come with me" I beg her, holding her hand in both of mine, passionately. With drunken passion... Typical Tobias style.

"I thought you would never ask" She innocently chants, leading me to my bedroom by the tie.

* * *

I wake up and find a body pressed up closely to my own. I open my eyes, and see it. The hair that cannot decide if it is blonde or brunette. My arm is useless, wrapped around her body, and the fingers laced with her own.

 _Please God let this be Tris..._

I cough, clearing my throat and she turns over to face me, eyes wide open. However, I allow my arm to stay holding her close to me. Am I hell letting this go!

"About time, I thought you would never wake up" Tris whispers.

"We didn't um... We didn't..." I don't want to seem prude, so instead I play with my eyebrows, raising them and relaxing them in no pattern whatsoever.

"Oh! Oh Gosh no, you asked me to sleep with you so I just thought screw it. Don't you remember anything from last night" She asks me, playing down the fact I just asked if we had sex last night.

"Well... Not really. A few too many shots I think" Or I lie. I'm usually fine after 11 shots. Well, not fine but I have a clear memory.

"Lightweight" She begins. "Oh, and I took a hilarious photo of us when I woke up this morning, and it has like 105 likes on instagram in 30 minutes or so!" She says, pulling out her iPhone to show me.

"30 minutes? How come you didn't get up for breakfast or something?" I ask her, making conversation as her instagram feed loads up.

"I just thought if I moved I would wake you up, and judging by the state you were in last night that was pret-ty bad." She rubs in the fact she can remember everything. "Anyway, look!" she hands me the phone and I look at the photo.

She covers the lower part of her face with her fingers, lazily. Allowing her huge grin to be seen at the corners of her mouth. On her neck, rests my face, fast asleep. My messy hair all over the place and my cheeks squished up against the side of her head. "I look awful" I chuckle.

"No you don't, it's cute!" She insists.

"Yeah, whatever you say" I laugh, then turn to look back at her phone and see the comments on the photo.

 _Christinaaaax: OHMYLAWD text me now babes xxx!_

 _KingUriah: Tobias my man! Getting some action tonight, I tip my hat! ;)_

 _Shauna3: Wake him the hell up and tell him to come get some breakfast! Lol x_

 _KingUriah: Shauna3 let the poor man sleep, didn't you see him last night?!_

 _TrisP: KingUriah He's snoring, send help pls. I have the funniest video too! Check Snapchat x_

"I'm going to kill Uriah" I joke to Tris, handing her phone back and reaching to the windowsill to get my own.

I open the groupchat on iMessage and see there's a stupid amount of messages, and I only read the most recent ones

 _Zeke: Anybody seen Tris' insta? Lmao T banged her_

 _Will: Shut up! Checking now hahahaha_

 _Mar: I doubt it! Tobias isn't like that, he only bangs after the second date, last time I checked they hadn't even had one... yet ;)_

 _Tris: We didn't do anything but spoon! I basically had to carry him to bed anyway, he was fast asleep by the time I had his clothes off lmao_

 _Uriah: YOU HAD HIS CLOTHES OFF? THIS IS TOO MUCH I CAN'T COPE HAHAHAHA_

 _Chris: This is too funny! I think they should date!_

 _Tobias: So do I._

"Woah, did you just ask me out... on the phone... even though we're cuddling in bed?" Tris laughs hysterically. "Yes. And you get this for creativity" She says, kissing me softly, and nipping my bottom lip with her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tobias**_

* * *

"I'll give it to you, Tobias. You're one smooth guy!" Tris remarks as I play around with the bacon in the pan.

I turn to look at her, as she sits at the dinner table with her hair tied in a bun and my AC/DC shirt on which makes her look like she's fashioned her clothes out of a bedsheet. "I know, I was born a natural charmer" I joke.

She raises an eyebrow at me quizzically "Is that so?" She teases. Standing up and seductively walking in my direction, she pushes me back against the kitchen counter and stands on her naked toes to be even near my face. She stands so close to me I can feel her soft breath on my chin, and as I lower my face to kiss her, she uses her cold fingers to gently push my lips away, and I close my eyes and laugh. "But I'm smoother" I catch her wink as I open my eyes again.

"I smell bacon!" I hear Zeke bellow as he marches into the kitchen with his dressing gown on, causing Tris to take a step to the left of me, casually pretending to place her mug of tea back in the sink.

"You're lucky I'm feeling kind today" I remark. I plate up Tris some Bacon first, adding to the breakfast of sausages, tomato's, fried egg, hash browns and black pudding I already prepared. I do the same with Shauna's plate, next to Zeke and finally to my own. I carry it to the kitchen table and place it on the placemat, sitting opposite Tris and smirking at her childishly as Zeke and Shauna are locked in a debate about who drank the last of the OJ, even though I know for a fact it was Uriah.

"Oh my gosh, you two! I just forgot about the dreaded Instagram photo" Shauna says as she swallows the last mouthful of her breakfast. "So what's happening in that department?" she peers at us both, inspecting our faces for the first sign of laughter.

 _Ding Dong_

The doorbell rings. Saved by the bell, literally!

"Uriah!" Zeke shouts at the top of his lungs. "Come in!" He shouts so loud I'm surprised it doesn't echo.

And sure enough, brotherly love prevails. Uriah strolls in the room with Marlene, holding a large brown bag almost by the scruff of it's neck. "I brought bagels, who loves me?" He announces. And everybody stays quiet. "Aw come on..." He whimpers

"I love you Uri, you lard" Christina says as she joins us in the flat with Will.

"You left the front door open, jackass" Will retorts and all of us laugh, apart from Zeke who looks like he wants to stab Uriah for his idiocy.

"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Shauna says before shooting a glare at Zeke. "What's going on with you two?" She whines needingly at Tris.

"We're just friends! He convinced me to sleep with him last night because he's apparently smooth. In reality, I felt bad and wanted to make sure he didn't puke all over his white bed sheets" She mocks me and it draws laughter from the whole room.

"I seem to recall a different set of events" I protest but she leans back in her chair.

"Oh really? Because you told me this morning you couldn't recall _any_ events" She sassily comes back and yet again, it feeds everybodies laughter.

"Touche, Prior" I lean into the table with my elbows resting upon it, keeping eye contact with her at all times.

* * *

I slide my clothes from left to right in my wardrobe in the bedroom I currently call my own. I hear a knock at my door and race to it, hoping for it to be Tris.

But instead, I open it to find Marlene.

"Hey Mar" I smile warmly, covering the left side of my bare body with my right arm, holding onto my shoulder.

"Can I come in?" She asks and I step aside, inviting her to enter,

I walk over my bed and throw the dirty clothes into the hamper on the other side of the room, and usher for her to sit and she does. I go back to trying to find a shirt from inside my closet. "Sorry, I just need to pick a shirt, I'm listening. Shoot!" I tell her and she starts.

"Listen... I've known Tris a long time. Just ever so slightly longer than the other girls. I mean she's amazing, a lovely girl, she really is. We all love her to pieces, the girls that is. And we don't want to see her get hurt" She tells me, and I turn to look at her with a red black chequered shirt in my hands.

I pull it over my head and undo one button, revealing the indentations of my pecs. "Who's going to hurt her?" I ask, defensively.

"Nobody. We just don't want you to do it. I've never seen her so happy in all my life, Tobias. You make her so much more outgoing... happy... and just overall a better person to be around" Mar continues and I gaze into the mirror and play around with my messy hair.

"So what you're saying is, you want me to date her but you don't incase I hurt her?" I ask and turn around when I'm happy with my hair. "I've changed, Mar. I don't play around with girls anymore. Not since Nita. I told you that" I try my best to convince her.

"I believe you, but I just don't want you to leave Tris like you did Nita." Mar protests and stands up.

"I won't. Not Tris. She's different." I plead

"You're good for her, Tobias. But I don't want to see her get hurt. None of us do, and I'm sure the guys feel the same for you about her. But the difference is, Tris always used to be an introvert who was intimidated by guys. The guys know you've always been an extrovert who can attract a girl with just the right look at her. I've even watched you do it in a club" She laughs

"Mar, listen to me" I say as I sit next to her on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt Tris. In fact, I'm going to go out of my way to make her the happiest she's ever been in a very long time. She's a beautiful girl with an amazing feeling of charisma about her I've never seen before. She's like a new species to me, and all I want to do is study her." I express and She looks back at me with admiration.

"That's all I wanted. The real Tobias to come through." She smiles with kindness. "So where are you planning on taking her on this date?" she asks and I sit corss legged like an excited teenage girl, when in reality I'm a 24 year old guy... with a beard!

"So I was thinking.. Picnic and taking her out to this special place I know downtown, and we can watch the sunset and then gaze at the stars." I sigh with happiness.

"Woah, okay I was not expecting that!" She giggles. "It's saturday, I was thinking you'd just buy her an extra drink at the club tonight and then bang her when you got home" She guffaws

"No! Not at all, I mean it this time Mar, I want this to be special" I chuckle. "I even cleaned out the Land Rover for this special occasion! The Defender will be my only wingman tonight, not the booze" I wink, referring to my precious black Land Rover Defender with a 7 wheelbase.

"Aw, who knew could be cute?" She giggles.

"She does!" I respond.

* * *

I join Mar in the walk back to the living room and find the gang on the huge sofa, huddled around the TV watching the Wolf of Wall Street.

I jump down on the couch next to Tris and put an arm around her, letting her snuggle into my side. I push a strand of hair from her bun over her ear and lean in to whisper "date tonight instead of the club?"

She turns to look at me with a huge toothy smile and nods her head.

* * *

I leave the guys and enter the kitchen, and begin making the picnic food. I start with some sandwiches, piling tomato and cucumber with a leaf of lettuce in between two slices of white bread. I wrap them in foil and place them in the wood-wire basket and grab some yoghurt out of the fridge. One apricot and one Strawberry. I find two bars of Hersheys Cookies and Cream and stuff them ontop of the sandwiches. I bend over to go into the next cupboard, retrieving a share bag of chilli heatwave dorito's and out them in the far end of the picnic basket that looks like it's straight out of the Yogi Bear cartoon's. I walk over to the wine rack and grab a bottle of Echo Falls Californian White, and gently place it in the basket alongside two glasses.

I pull out my phone and text Tris:

 _Me: Finished the picnic, ready when you are cupcake;) lmao x_

 _Tris: Cupcake? Shut up rn, you're so cheesy;)x_

 _Me:I know, I was kidding... sweetcheeks;)x_

 _Tris: Starting to regret this date;)x_

 _Me:Sorry, I had to! So when do you want to go?;)x_

 _Tris:Let me go grab my coat from your bedroom and I'll meet you at your car;)x_

So I do just that. I take the basket and walk through the living room, and see Tris must have already went to the bedroom. "I'll be seeing you guys later! Enjoy tonight!" I say, and ignore the chants from the guys implying I'm getting laid.

* * *

I load up the basket into the Land Rover's back seat and lean against the driver's door. I watch Tris almost skip across the parking lot, and I open the passenger door for her. "Sure you're tall enough?" I tease her.

"No, actually" She laughs. "Can you help me?" She innocently asks. I take her by the hand, and easily take her weight as she pushes against me to climb inside, using the wheel to hoist herself inside.

"You in?" I ask and she nods, flicking that same strand of hair behind her ear yet again.

I walk over to the other side of the car, and open up the door, hopping up with excitement into the seat. I start the engine and begin driving to the secret spot I planned out. "So where is it we're going?" She asks and I laugh

"You'll see" I tease and she grabs my hand that rests on the gear stick.

"Come ooon. Tell me!" She begs and I give in straight away.

"Okay fine. It's just out of town, and there's this beautiful patch of green land. It's where Zeke took me when I was telling him about why I had to come back here. There's a bench that overlooks an empty sky, and I plan on taking you there" I say with confidence.

And sure enough, when we arrive at the destination, I drive across the grass in my mighty Land Rover. I park up next to the bench, and she looks at me with suprise. "What happened to sitting on the bench?" She asks with shock

"I thought it would be cooler of me if I helped you onto the roof and we lay up there" I wink

"It's so much cooler" She giggles.

* * *

After we watched the sunset, we finished off the last of the food and opened the bottle of wine. She pours the first glass and takes a sip, before handing me the bottle.

We sit perched upon the roof of my huge car, and she lies next to me, with her head resting on my chest.

"You see that star there?" She asks me, pointing. "That one, right there. The bright one" She asks me.

I laugh back at her "You do realize, there's like thousands of stars right now that I'm looking at?" I mock her, and she takes the hand that holds her close to me in hers, and guides it to the star she wants me to look at.

"That one!" She insists and I nod my head.

"Yeah. I see it now" I admit. I turn to look at her and she looks back at me. "It's the one that dares to challenge you for the most beautiful thing I've looked at tonight"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tobias**_

* * *

 **Monday**

I confidently open the door to the Chicago Police Department building, and walk inside. I find myself automatically strolling to the receptionist. Seeing has how the two buildings have a similar layout. "Hello.I'm here to meet with a guy called Eric." I tell her through the glass panel that separates our faces.

She types a few different things rapidly on her keyboard, and looks up at me. " is free to see you in 3 hours"

"Um... No he's free to see me now" I tell the elderly lady and she stares back at me emotionless.

" is a very busy man" She responds in a flat, bored voice that is followed by a long sigh.

"And so am I. You tell Eric Slade that Tobias Eaton is here and if he doesn't hurry his ass up I'll catch the next elevator up and deal with him myself" I slam a fist on the desk. I mean I'm not angry or anything, but it just gets things done.

"Oh. You're ?" She asks me, suddenly filled with more life than she had 70 years ago... when she was 40.

"Yes, yes I am" I say calmly this time, ignoring the suspicious looks I'm getting from paper pushing cops.

She looks back at her monitor and scrambles across the keyboard, typing faster than even before. "Go on up now" she smiles warmly for the first time in our ever so lovely conversation.

It's after the elevator door closes when I remember she didn't tell me what floor, out of the 27, to go to. I turn to a reasonably good looking girl and smirk at her warmly.

She smiles back, her red lipstick forming a very pretty smile indeed. "Hi" she almost whispers.

"Morning" I remark, raising one eyebrow at her.

 _Shit. What about Tris?_

"I-um" I cough, clearing my throat "Don't suppose you could tell me which floor Eric is on, Miss?" I ask her nicely this time, not in a flirtatious way.

"Floor 26, looks like we're getting off at the same floor" She winks and I wipe a bead of sweat from my brow. I look up and see we're only on floor 19.

She takes a step closer to me, and I stay rooted to the floor. Why me?

"So have you had a nice morning?" I try making the conversation dull.

"Even better now that you're here" She almost whispers into my ear.

The elevator comes to a stop, and she steps away from me instinctively and makes way for the other two people who get on.

"Morning" I say to the pair of cops.

"Mr. Eaton." One nods back and the other simply smiles politely.

We get off the elevator on floor 26 and leave the cops. She walks ahead of me, strutting purposefully so that I look at her ass, but I focus on her wavy brown hair. I'll stick to my favorite little blonde, thank you very much!

She takes a seat outside of a large office with glass walls and glass doors that require fingerprints to get in. Presumably Eric's.

The elevator girl types away on her computer and the doors slide _into_ the ceiling " will see you now" She grins willingly and I walk inside the office, briefcase in hand and looking rather dapper in my suit if I do say so myself.

A large black leather chair spins, and a guy who looks to be my age turns around to see me. Wow, Max wasn't lying, he really is the Detective version of me!

"Tobias Eaton." He stands and walks around his desk to greet me. He approaches with his hand already stretched out and I take it, shaking firmly. "Eric Slade, just Eric will do fine. I suppose you're okay with Tobias?" He asks

"Of-course" I smile back at him.

"Please, take a seat" He says and I sit opposite him on the desk.

"So, I ask for the best lawyer and town and I get sent my clone" He winks

"Max Ward did say we looked alike" I remark with a laugh.

"Ah yes, Max. Did he detail the case we're working on together?" He asks

"Not at all. In fact, he forced me to go home early when he told me I'd be working with you for a while" I explain

"Oh... Well surely you've heard of the recent series of disappearances around Chicago? All girls, all 20-26 and all but one have turned up mutilated and beaten, all exactly 24 hours apart. The killer leaves behind notes for us detectives, and for the lives of us we can't find nor catch him." He explains

"And why am I here exactly? I mean my only real use is in the courtroom" I laugh

"Wrong!" He stands, pushing his office chair backwards and he begins pacing the room, looking out over the city of Chicago which makes me feel horribly ill being this high up. "Do you know why I have a 26th floor office in the Chicago police department at the age of 24?" He asks

"You're good at what you do?" I answer as if it was me.

"Not only that... but I used my intelligence." He says

"I don't follow" I reply, staying seated.

"Take 21 floors down for examples. You have the traffic cops. There's roughly 59 of them, and I'd say 4 of them are what you said. Good at what they do. They're fantastic! But why don't they have an office this high up? Because they don't use their intelligence!" He explains

I nod my head slowly and ponder what he's trying to convey. Already, I've got a judge of character on the guy. He's full of himself, yet filled with some sort of self loathing. The skin around his left ring finger being slightly less tanned than the rest, indicating the removal of a ring. Divorcee perhaps? "I don't get it though. You said I was intelligent... but intelligent enough to do what?" I ask him kindly.

"To not only be my main man in the courtroom... but I need a partner, buddy."

* * *

He wants me to be his what? Partner? Like... Detective right? But I'm a lawyer. _Lawyer_. I mean I'm physically fit but shit... I don't think I could chase somebody halfway across Chicago!

"I um.. I might need to think that one over, Eric" I smile and he holds both hands up above his head

"You do that! Take as long as you like, Tobias. Just... Not too long obviously. I have a schedule" He ever so kindly reminds me, even though I really could not care any less.

"Well..." I say, rolling up my sleeve to reveal a pretty Rolex my firm back in New York gave me as a parting gift. "I best be getting back home. Monday's I get a day off, but I work every other Saturday" I explain, standing up and reaching across the table. He claps me firmly in the hand and we shake tightly.

I say my thank you's and goodbye's as I leave his elaborate office, and ignoring the stares from his secretary.

I pull out my iPhone and sort of instinctively press the call button on Tris' contact. I let it ring a few times and she picks up, and I've greeted by the noise of taps running.

"Morning" I say, hoping she can sense my smile through the phone.

"Hiya!" She says with a cute enthusiastic cheer.

"So it's like what... Twelve Thirty now? When do you get off?" I ask her with a plan in mind

"I'm on a break now, actually. Sat in the kitchen, come by and I'll make us both a coffee?" She asks

"You read my mind" I, yet again, beam through the phone.

"You're like a kids book really..." She mumbles

"What was that?" I playfully threaten

"That I can't wait to see you so bye bye bye bye bye!" She says, cutting me off every-time I try and butt in.

Next thing I know, the elevator door opens and I'm stood talking to myself, due to the annoying little blonde on the other end of the phone hanging up on me.

* * *

I pull up on the sidewalk outside Shauna's Cafe, where Tris works, and shut the engine off. I get out of my beautiful defender, and stroll inside, checking myself out in the reflection of the window. I push the door open and walk on inside, seeing her behind the counter alongside Christina, probably chatting about idle gossip knowing Chris.

I walk over and take a seat on a wooden stool next to the bar and laugh to myself, realizing she hasn't seen me yet. I speak up, putting on my best Italian-American accent and shouting "What's a guy gotta do around here for a drunk, huh?" And Tris spins round aggressively.

"What did you jus- Oh... Ihateyou" She whispers quickly.

"You." I say, then placing a hand on my heart "Are truly adorable" I wipe a fake tear from my eye and she rolls her eyes with a laughter that seethes her annoyance at me.

"What can I get you then, hot stuff?" she giggles

"Some.. hot stuff" I wink "Just a coffee please, Milk and Two Sugars" I smile, remembering how much the guys roasted me for saying it last time.

"On it's way" She turns, pouring some Coffee Beans into the machine before turning around to see me again, pressing her elbows into the counter and leaning close into me so I can feel her breath on my chin. "What'cha doin'?" She asks in a comically childish way

I purse my lips into a kissing position and she leans in to touch hers to mine, and then she rocks backwards again "Kissing some cute girl with a french plait that looks _ravishing_ if I do say so" I say ravishing in a mock British accent and it draws a laugh from her.

"Well, props to Marlene for that one" She giggles.

I reach a hand up and place her plait in-between my middle finger and forefinger on my right hand and play with it ever so slightly. "It's cute, I love it" I smile, taking my attention away from her hair and look at her face, in it's naturally relaxed position with her eyes closed. I take in every feature from her gorgeous face. Her light eye make-up that looks Tumblr worthy, and a nose that makes her self conscious but I can never stop myself from staring at it. Her heart-breaker dimples when she smiles... Her cheeks that drive me crazy...

"You're staring" She says, and I realize she opened her eyes. Her galloping green eyes that sends my heart racing horses across fields.

"Can you blame me?"


End file.
